Before Breakfast
by I.am.me13
Summary: Leo bickering with Eddy one morning. Funny, almost crack!fic


**A short one shot of Leo getting slightly upset (I had another word in mind, but im rating this k+ so I can't use that word.) Anyway, of leo getting upset with Eddy, the house's built in computer, while making breakfast.**

**Oh, and its dialogue only. Might've forgotten to mention that.**

Key: **Eddy** _, _Tasha**, **Leo

* * *

"**Is that really how **_**you**_** make cereal?"**

"Yes."

"**Pfft. I can make it so much better"**

"_Yes. _Because you have arms"

"**You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you."**

"No. What you have is called artificial intelligence. Aka Google. I have a brain. And logic. And common sense."

"**Yup. A person who has common sense sneaks into a duffel bag that's headed to a speeding train racing to its demise."**

"Hey! That was one time!"

"**What about the time when-"**

"Okay. Okay. But I have impulsiveness."

"**No, you have stupidity."**

"..."

"**HA! I win this one!"**

"No you don't! That doesn't change the fact people are better than machines"

"**I AM NOT A MACHINE!"**

"Dude, you're a robot."

"**... still machines are better than people. Machines don't have human error."**

"Yea, but people don't glitch." "Well, Adam, Bree and Chase do . . . but they're the only exception."

"**Machines can go where people can't."**

"Actually, people send machines where people don't want to go."

"**Machines are stronger than people are."**

"Dude. Half of the machines out there don't have arms."

"**There are more machines than people"**

"Eddy there are more Chickens out there than people. That doesn't stop us from slaughtering them up and _eating them for dinner_."

"**But machines cook the chickens."**

"Humans operate the 'machines' cooking the chickens. Heck! Humans made the machine they operate that cooks the chickens"

"**Well, one day machines might just rebel against people."**

"Yup that's not cliché at all. Exactly how many movies are there that have machines rise and take over the world? And, I mean, one day my oven is totally going to walk out one day, on strike. And while they're at it they'll bring their flying pigs too."

"**Well one day when we do go on strike, don't come crying to me when you can't access facebook, twitter, fanfiction . net, email, text-"**

"-Dude, who emails anymore?-"

"**- heat/cool their houses, and basically live?"**

"But machines break-"

"**-and people injure. Your point?"**

"Well machines can't survive without electricity. Therefore you depend on us. One day we can just decide to stop mining coal, and stop working our hydro-electric dams and solar panel fields, and you will just stop working."

"**What about batteries?"**

"People make batteries, and its still energy."

"**Machines know everything."**

"No, computers know everything. I would really like my mom's sewing machine to ace a spelling quiz."

"**I would really like to see you ace a spelling quiz..."**

"What?"

"**Nothing!" **

"People can reproduce."

"**Are we really going to talk about that?"**

"No, I'm just making a statement."

"**Good."**

"..."

"**..."**

"I still think people are better."

"**no, machines."**

"People."

"**Machines.**

"Leo! You're going to be late for school!"

"I'll have Bree carry me!"

"She already left. And don't say Adam will throw you, because he left too with Chase."

"I'll be back."

* * *

'**tis done! I hope you guys liked it. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Please review! It helps make my future stories better. i noticed that there were no fanfics with eddy, so i decided to write this. Side-note, when I was talking about "machines" I meant "more-towards-robots machines"**

**On a completely un-related note, have you noticed that Adam Bree and Chase's initials make "ABC" and than there's Donald Davenport and Eddy, which makes "ABCDE"? idk. Maybe it's a plot device or something in the future. I'm totally going to laugh if it is.**

**Anyways, if you guys have any one/two/three/four or five shot ideas (basically a short story) that you would be willing to let me use (I will give you credit for the idea) on Kickin it or lab rats. Please pm me or review. I would really appreciate it.**

**I do realize I'm babbling and being completely boring. Sorry for wasting the past 2 minutes of your life because of my authors note.**

**UPDATE: thank you all the people who reviewed, you guys really made me smile, and i appreciated your feed back. i also noticed i spelt "eddy" wrong (i spelt it eddie) so i went back and changed** **that.**

**-Bree**

* * *

*after school*

"**Machines!"**

"People!"

"**Machines!"**

"People!"

"**Machines!"**

"People!"

X-D


End file.
